1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to restraining devices in cabinets for mobile vehicles and in particularly for restraining magazines and books in bookcases in aircraft.
2. Prior Art
The present invention appears to be solving a problem which was normally solved by using a door with locking means, a slidable fence or the like. However, storing magazines, books, etc. in an open or doorless compartment seems more appealing to the public because one can readily determine the contents of the compartment on sight and be able to obtain a book or article.
In moving vehicles such as aircraft, boats, trains, camping trailers, etc., an open bookcase has been used in the past but without restraining means.
A search in this particular art was therefor difficult to perform, however, various classes in the patent art were checked and the most pertinent art was shown in U.S. Pat. No. 203,080 by Sherman in 1878. Sherman teaches a construction which includes a hingeable, springloaded bar for retaining a book against a wall.
Another and closer resemblance to the present invention, but in a different art class, was noted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,055 by Rude. The invention teaches springloaded, horizontally sliding bars for restraining a person in a bed.
The most recent patented device of interest was noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,135 which relates to restraining objects on car seats.